fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader
"The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet." - Darth Vader 'Darth Vader '(41.9 BBY - 4 ABY) born as Anakin Skywalker was a former Jedi Knight and later a Dark Lord of the Sith. Most trusted ally to The Emperor during the age of the Galactic Empire. He was the father of the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and former pupil to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was known as the most feared agent of the Empire and most powerful Sith Lord. He was a leading agent during the construction of the second Death Star and the attempted destruction of the Rebel Alliance at the Battle of Endor. Early Life "We meet again at last, when I left you I was but the learner, now I am the Master." Anakin Skywalker was born in 41.9 BBY. At a young age it was discovered by the Jedi Order that The Force was very strong with him. One day, Master Yoda pointed to his young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi to teach Anakin in the ways of the Force. Anakin grew into a mighty Jedi Knight. He became a good friend of his Master Obi-Wan. He was described as a good man and one of the greatest Jedi. Somewhere during that time, he fell in love with beautiful Padme Amidala. In 19 BBY she gave birth to thier daughter Leia Skywalker and their son Luke Skywalker. However, their bright future ended when Anakin came in contact with Chancellor Palpatine of the Senate of the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine was highly powerful in the Dark Side of The Force and a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. Palpatine promised Anakin the greatest power he could imagine if he only turned to the Dark Side. Although Anakin was a good man, he was ambitious and filled with greed. He soon got his mind corrupted by the Dark Side. He abandoned his duties as a Jedi and betrayed his Master Obi-Wan. He got corrupted by the Dark Side and pledged his alliagance to his new Master. Padme, Anakin's wife, died of sickness when she learned of Anakin's betrayal. This convinsed Anakin to turn to the Dark Side completely. Soon, all the Jedi Knights where hunted down. The ancient Religion was defeated. In 23 BBY Palpatine became the supreme ruler of the official First Galactic Empire. The religion of the Force was destroyed. Only Yoda and Obi-Wan fled. Obi-Wan changed his name to Ben Kenobi and went into hiding at the desert planet Tatooine. Yoda went into exile at the Degobah System. Luke was given to his aunt and uncle on Tatooine. Leia went to the planet Alderon and put in care of the King and Queen. Now Anakin had turned to the Dark Side and was loyal only to the Emperor. However, Anakin was soon mortally wounded in the final duel with Obi-Wan. The half-dead Anakin was brought to The Emperor. To keep him alive, The Emperor constructed a life-support armor. Anakin had to wear a life-support mask and helmet that gave him air permenantly. And so he was de-humanised. The Emperor granted Anakin Skywalker a new name: Darth Vader. Later, Darth Vader was put in charge of the construction of the Death Star, the Empire's battle station. The Emperor gave Govenor Wilhuff Tarkin the autority over Darth Vader. He was pointed to the task of the crushing of the Rebelion which had emerged. Darth Vader became feared by his enemies and the Empire alike. The Grand Moff Govenor Tarkin became his superior. The Rebelion Era "I find your lack of faith disturbing!" In 0 BBY, the Rebel Aliance had risen. Princess Leia, Darth Vader's secretly daughter was their leader. The station of the Death Star had been completed. The Rebels had stolen secret plans which could indicate the weak spot of the station. They where proceed to space by the Imperial Star Destroyer with Darth Vader abaoard. Having arrived there, Darth Vader kills a trooper. He took Princess Leia captive. Back on the Death Star, Darth Vader reports to Govenor Tarkin about the plans that have gone missing. Tarkin is furious. Later, Vader visited Princess Leia in her cell, demanding she told him the location of the hidden Rebel Base. Vader proceeds to torture Leia, but gets nothing out of her. Govenor Tarkin proceeds to destroy Alderon. Leia is eventually rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, while Obi-Wan deactivates the tractor beam and is then killed by Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Heroes Category:Hatemongers Category:Villians Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Father of a hero Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Category:Reformed Villians